


Obsessed

by fumate



Series: portraits [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Dark!Apollo, Forcing, M/M, Obsessed!Apollo, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Apollo obsessed with Percy Jackson, he'd do anything to get him. Even if it means he must force him to be a god. [Slash. Crack pair. Apollo/Percy, implied Hermes/Percy. For #NulisRandom2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessed

**Disclaimer:** PJO belongs to Rick Riordan. Gods belong to.. dunno. I don't own anything

 **Warnings:**  Obsessed!Apollo. Slash. Minor Hermes/Percy. A 'everyone gets a piece of the hero' fic-type. OOC? And all other s**ts.

Direkomendasikan sambil mendengarkan lagu Immortals milik Fall Out Boy.

* * *

" _They say we are what we are"_

 

Apollo menatap foto di tangannya.

Entah sudah berapa kali dia membolak-balik cetakan itu dan tersenyum sendiri. Dewa-dewi lain seperti Athena, saudaranya Artemis, Hypnos bahkan Zeus mulai bertanya-tanya ada apa dengannya. Dionysus dengan sengaja kembali ke Olympus demi mengobati dirinya yang disangka gila –jelas ditolak.

"Dilihat berapa kalipun, dari sudut manapun, bocah ini tetap menarik…." gumaman kecil meluncur keluar darinya. Otot-otot bibirnya terangkat ke atas, memperlihatkan senyum menawan khas seorang Apollo.

"Memikirkan bocah itu lagi?"

Ia cepat-cepat menoleh, mencari tahu siapa yang berani memasuki kuilnya. Hermes ada di sana, bersandar di pintu dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sebuah seringai kecil terulas di wajah jahilnya.

"Huh, aku bertaruh kau tadi melempar dadumu dahulu. Kemampuan meramalmu masih jelek" cemooh pria berambut pirang tersebut, kembali menenggelamkan diri pada tumpukan – _tumpukan_ \- foto-foto yang ia miliki.

"Dan aku bertaruh kau masih belum bisa mengalahkanku di olimpiade  _sprint_ ," sahut Hermes dengan seringai yang kian terkembang. "Akui saja itu. Aku tidak bodoh untuk sekedar mengetahui kau sedang jatuh cinta lagi. Kau tahu, hormonmu mempengaruhi suhu matahari. Manusia fana di luar banyak yang mati dehidrasi hanya karena itu. Kontrol sedikit, kumohon?"

Apollo mendengus. "Memang selalu seperti itu, bodoh"

"Kau mau  _dia_  ikut mati kepanasan? Hades mungkin senang mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa menemaninya saat Persephone kembali bersama Demeter, bahkan jika itu hanya arwah"

Terdiam sejenak, Apollo tampak berusaha memegang kontrol atas matahari sebelum mendesah. "Tidak bisa. Sudah kucoba tadi, tapi gagal"

Hermes mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Helaian putih-abu miliknya bergoyang tertiup angin.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Dengar, kalau kau bisa  _membantu_ ku-"

"Oh, ya, ya. Tentu aku bisa" sela sang Dewa Pencuri. "Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud  _membantu_. Kurasa Zeus masih mau memberikan keabadian bagi anak itu. Pahlawan kecil itu rupanya berhasil memikat cukup banyak dewa. Bahkan Ares tampak tertarik dengannya"

Mata Apollo berbinar cerah. Ekspresi menyedihkan yang ia pasang hilang seketika.

"Ter-"

"Dengan bayaran pantas, tentunya." Hermes mengerling, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Apollo yang memakai kacamata hitam.  _Sok keren_ , pikirnya dalam hati. "Aku juga menyukainya,  _for your information_ "

"Yah, kalau kau mau berbagi-"

"Berbagi? Keren! Kukira-"

"Tidak! Abaikan itu!" ralat Apollo kemudian. Hermes mencibir. " _Fine_ , aku membaginya denganmu untuk waktu-waktu tertentu –kutegaskan, waktu-waktu  _tertentu_. Lakukan saja sekarang"

Dewa Pengantar Pesan itu menyeringai mendengar penawaran Apollo. Jemarinya meraih satu foto dan mengamatinya dengan senang. Bocah itu, ah, hidupnya dalam bahaya. Hermes tertawa dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana dengan pacarnya?"

"Abaikan saja"

"Kau tahu  _dia_  akan menderita, bukan?"

Dewa Ramalan itu menatapnya aneh. "Tentu saja," dia berujar. "Tapi apa peduliku? Aku akan memastikan  _dia_  mendapat yang terbaik. Aku tak keberatan menjadi anjing penjaga dan mengawasinya tiap saat, bahkan untuk urusan remeh semacam mimpi. Aku dewa yang buruk,  _yes_.  _But_ , aku melakukan yang terbaik semampuku. Kalau  _dia_  terluka ya sudah, yang penting  _dia_  tetap milikku" lanjutnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Hermes tergelak. " _That's very possesive of you_ , Apollo. Terkadang satu-satunya bayaran pasti atas keyakinan kita adalah dengan mencoba hal tersebut berulang-ulang"

"Yeah, benar. Kalau mau jujur, aku selalu membandingkan masa lalunya dengan masa depanku. Dan aku tidak bisa melihat masa depanku tanpanya. Heh, Aphrodite terlalu banyak memaksaku menonton drama korea"

"Bisa aku bekerja sekarang? Lebih cepat, lebih baik"

" _Sure_. Aku akan memberitahu Zeus sekarang. Sedikit saran untuk memanipulasi, mungkin?"

Keduanya menyeringai di dalam kuil yang dingin.

.

.

Tidak masuk akal. Ini semua tidak masuk akal.

Percy sedang berjalan santai di tepi pantai  _long island_  ketika Hermes tiba-tiba muncul dan menyeretnya paksa. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menggenggam tangannya dan tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di sini.

Kuil Apollo.

Sang pemilik ada di ujung, berdiri menghadap dinding dan setumpuk kertas-kertas yang tidak ia ketahui apa. Tangannya menggenggam erat satu kertas, dan walaupun samar-samar, Percy bisa melihat Apollo tengah menyeringai.

"Uhm, Dewa Apollo-"

"Apollo,  _please_ " dia tak berbalik ketika mengatakannya "Tak perlu berformal-formal padaku"

"Ya, D– Apollo" koreksi Percy. Agak gugup. "Ada perlu apa denganku?" Apollo tidak menjawab, hanya menggerakkan tangannya.

Mengerti arti isyarat itu, Percy melangkah mendekati Apollo. Ada perasaan tak nyaman menggerogoti dirinya. Aneh, karena Apollo bukan dewa yang menyeramkan. Atau menyebalkan. Percy cenderung dekat dengan Apollo, jadi pasti ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Lihatlah itu"

Percy menurut. Tangannya bergerak meraih satu lembar dari setumpuk kertas di sudut. Pertama kali melihat, keningnya berkerut. Seiring matanya yang bergerak ke sana ke mari mengamati tiap inchi kertas itu, keterkejutan merambatinya dengan cepat.

"I-Ini…?"

"Foto-fotomu" angguk Apollo membenarkan. "Benar. Aku bekerja keras mendapatkan semua ini"

"Tapi… bagaimana bisa?" Percy masih tercengang. Jemari lentiknya bergetar hebat diiringi keringat dingin yang merambati tubuhnya.

"Caraku, dan kurasa kau tidak mau mengetahuinya" sang Dewa Ramalan tersenyum. Dia mulai berjalan mengelilingi kuil, memandangi dekorasi indah terpahat di setiap inchi tanpa melepaskan pandangan pada bocah berambut hitam tersebut. "Aku membawamu kemari tentu bukan tanpa alasan. Nah, setelah menyimpannya selama bertahun-tahun, kurasa ini saat yang tepat memberitahumu. Kau sudah berumur 18, kan?"

"Jangan katakan ada ramalan ba-"

"Tidak, tidak ada ramalan apapun" kekeh Apollo. Telunjuknya menelusuri sebuah ukiran. "Ini bukan pertemuan formal, Perce. Ini masalah _ku_  dan masalah _mu_. Personal, bisa dibilang"

"Masalah…. Apa?"

"Kuharap kau sudah mempersiapkan diri," Apollo melangkah menuju kursi dan duduk di sana. Irisnya memandang langsung tepat ke sosok Percy yang menunggu penjelasannya dengan hati berdebar. "Kau ingat bahwa dewa-dewi menawarimu keabadian bukan?"

Percy mengangguk.

" _Well_ ," helai pirang Apollo berkibar diterjang angin. "Penawaran itu masih berlaku. Aku sendiri ingin kau menerimanya"

"Tapi.." remaja itu menatap lantai, meremas kuat fotonya yang ia genggam. "Apa hubungannya dengan foto-foto ini?"

Apollo terbahak. Seandainya Percy berada di jangkauannya, tangannya sudah bergerak menyusuri surai hitam sang  _demigod_.

"Ahh, kau masih polos ternyata" Apollo mengusap air mata yang menerobos pelupuknya. "Seandainya kau tahu dewa-dewi menyukaimu." Percy termangu diam di posisinya, terseret tiba-tiba dalam lamunan yang menyergap. Dia tak tahu apakah harus merasa senang atau sedih mendengar hal tersebut.

"Sekarang," raut wajah Dewa Kejujuran itu berubah serius. "Aku perlu tahu apakah kau setuju tentang ini atau tidak" dia menyeringai. Matanya berkilat-kilat misterius.

"Tidak" adalah respon spontan yang diberikan. Percy tak berpikir sedetikpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini.

Apollo mendesah. "Sayang sekali. Kurasa dewa-dewi takkan mendengar pendapatmu kali ini"

"Tapi Annabeth-"

"Oh, sopanlah sedikit, Perce. Ini kuilku, jangan sebut nama anak itu di sini" desis Apollo, mendelik tajam. Percy menelan ludah. Hawa sekitar terasa lebih panas ketika sang Dewa marah.

Ini buruk. Maksudnya, benar-benar  _buruk_. Percy bahkan berani saat ini bertaruh ketakutannya bergejolak lebih hebat dibanding terakhir kali dia melawan Kronos dan mengendap di Tartarus.

Ditambah lagi dengan seringai mengerikan Apollo. Seringai keji yang pernah ia keluarkan di masa-masa gelapnya dahulu.

"M-maaf" gugup, Percy mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Melewatkan Apollo yang mengibaskan tangan, memberi isyarat 'tak apa' sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau tahu," terlalu dekat. Apollo terlalu dekat dengannya sehingga Percy terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. "Kau perlu belajar membaca suasana lebih baik lagi,  _Perce_. Pikirmu hanya kawan-kawan perkemahan saja yang mengidolakanmu, hm? Buka matamu lebar-lebar, dan amatilah sekitarmu dengan baik. Bukan hanya  _manusia_  saja,  _dear_ " bisikan itu membuat Percy semakin gugup.

Seringai semakin bertambah lebar di wajah tampan sang dewa. Mentari bersinar lebih terik di setiap detiknya, membuat peluh bercucuran pada sebagian besar manusia fana –dan  _demigod_.

Termasuk Percy.

Seumur hidupnya, Percy berasumsi disukai oleh bangsa  _olympians_  adalah hal terbaik yang bisa manusia fana dapatkan. Walaupun dia tak pernah tertarik dengan dewa-dewi dan detil lainnya, Percy tak pernah menyangka ini bisa menjadi begitu mengerikan.

Apollo terkekeh. Dia menikmati tiap inci raut yang dihasilkan putra kesayangan sang pengguncang bumi. Alis yang mengkerut, mata yang menyipit serta bibir yang sedikit bergetar –Percy berusaha menyembunyikannya, tapi hey, dia Dewa Kejujuran!-. Heh, ekspresi langka yang patut diabadikan. Sayang Hermes membawa pergi kameranya.

"Kau bisa menjadi dewa hujan, tapi aku tak menyetujui ide itu. Kau akan menjadi lawanku nanti, menghalangi kemilauku yang memukau. Bagaimana dengan.. kau menjadi dewa bulan?"

"Itu gila," Percy menggeleng tak setuju. "Sudah ada Artemis"

"Dia dewi. Belum ada dewa"

"Bukan alasan yang kuat"

"Alasan," cibir Apollo. "Baiklah. Artemis kembaranku. Bulan dan matahari tidak bersama memang, tapi saling mengisi kekosongan di antara waktu"

"…Lalu?"

"Kau lamban ya. Tentu saja aku menginginkanmu"

Telak pada poin pembicaraan.

Percy gemetar. Kebingungan harus mengajukan argumen seperti apa. Sebagai dewa kejujuran, Apollo tentu bisa mendebat alasan tak berdasarnya dengan mudah. Posisinya tak menguntungkan saat ini.

"Tapi… aku tak.. ada rasa padamu.." ragu-ragu kalimat itu ia ucapkan.

Apollo mengusap dagunya pelan, menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan. "Kurasa Eros masih menyimpan panah spesialnya. Dia bisa membantu kita,  _Perce_ "

Biner kembar sewarna ganggang laut itu melebar dalam emosi. Perutnya bergejolak seiring air laut yang meninggi –Percy bisa merasakannya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau menjadi dewa, terlebih menjadi  _milikmu_!"

Apollo mengangkat bahu. "Tak masalah. Ini pemaksaan"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Percy bahkan lupa hakikat sebenarnya  _pemaksaan_.

"Seperti yang dikatakan anakku, kau tetap diberi keabadian, Perseus. Tak ada penolakan di sini"

Percy menoleh, matanya membelalak dalam keterkejutan. Suara itu bukan milik Apollo. Lebih dingin, lebih tegas dan lebih tua.

Zeus ada di sana, tersenyum dingin padanya. Tangannya terlipat di belakang seiring kepalanya yang mengangguk membenarkan.

Demi para Titan –Zeus? Menyetujui penganugerahan itu?  _Damn_. Tubuhnya melemas, hampir-hampir pingsan. Ingin rasanya Percy meringkuk di kamar dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Dia benar-benar terpojok sekarang.

 

" _But we don't have to be"_

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> SAYA KAMBEK DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA HAHAHAHA /ditimpuk.
> 
> Ini baru hari keempat dan saya udah mulai males nulis, hahaha -_- Baca ulang review ternyata bisa berpengaruh pada mood nulis, thanks buat yang udah review ff saya :)
> 
> Sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf buat ff ini. Saya kebanyakan baca ff Gods/Percy, dan itu menghasut mental saya untuk nulis fic ini huhu. Saya bener-bener ga bisa ngelepasin diri dari slash, di aspek apapun. Bahkan sampai mitologi seperti ini -sebut saja mitologi yunani dan skandinavia. Saya ngeship dewa/dewa masa orz. (Btw Apollo itu bi kan ya? Pasangannya ada yang laki-laki juga kan ya? Anggap saja Percy juga gitu hehe. Apollo kadang mengerikan)
> 
> Last, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini!


End file.
